All Wars Must have an end
by Lupin12
Summary: My First Story please read and review. I would love hear what you think. The story is about Harry trying to defeat Voldermort but coming across challenges he never thought he would have to Face.Sorry about the bad review.The story is better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1: On the way to Hogwarts

Harry looked around for his friends they where suppose to be their to pick him up. They where all suppose to be staying at Mr and Mrs Weasley's house. Harry! Harry spun around when he herd the voices of his to best friends Ron and Hermione. Hey You guys it has been way to long. The Dursley's have been driving me crazy.

Well you are coming with us know. Harry dear it's so good to see you again. A familiar voice came from behind him. He turned to see Mrs, Weasley . Hi, Mrs Weasley is good to see you She gave harry a big hug. Ron and Hermione let out a little laugh.. Harry saw Mr. Weasley coming up behind them. Hi, Mr Weasley. Hi, Harry. Ron gave Harry a little punch in the arm. Ron cut it out Harry said laughing. Harry Ron Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley started to walk towards the car.

They all talked whole way to the Weasley's house. When they got there They all jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. Harry and hid friends and such a good time over the next 2 weeks they could hardly believe that they had to leave for school the next day. Harry, Ron, Hermione! are your trunks all packed and ready to go? asked Mrs. Weasley. Yes! they all called down to her. They spent the night talking about Harry's scars and trying to figure it all out, but by midnight they had gotten nowhere so they all decided to sleep on it.

The next day, Ron Harry and Hermione all ran downstairs and quickly grabbed something to eat. Is every body ready to go? yea. when they got to the train station they all ran through the wall on to platform 9 ¾ . They quickly loaded there stuff and went to try and find an empty cabin to sit in. once they found one they all sat down and they closed the door. So Harry have you thought of anything that would cause you 2nd scar to hurt more than the one on your forehead.? asked Hermione. Or why the one on your wrist even hurts when the scar on your forehead does.? added Ron. No... I just cant figure it out. Maybe we should talk to professor Dumbledore when we get back to Hogwarts. suggested Ron Yea and we should be there anytime know. added Hermione. Yea i think I will said Harry. Hermione, Ron there is something i have got to tell you once we are off this train. Hermione and Ron looked at each other they both saw the look of fear in Harry's eyes. OK Harry but are you sure You don't want to talk about it now asked Hermione. No i don't want anybody else hearing this. OK then said Ron. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about what new creatures Hagrid has brought home over the summer and about all the quidditch match's from last term.

Ron Hermione and Harry where just getting of the Hogwarts train when they saw Hagrid. They all ran over to him. Harry, Hermione Ron welcome back! They stayed and talked with Hagrid for awhile. All of a sudden Harry looked down at his wrist and just stared at it. Hagrid Hermione and Ron looked at him with concern. Are you all right? Harry? asked Hagrid. yea... Harry do you want to talk about it? Hermione asked. Harry said nothing he just stared at his wrist and started thinking about how he got the scar. When lord Voldermort came back to life. How his blood know ran through the vein's of the evil Lord Voldermort. The Wizard who killed his parents, and was trying to kill him. Then Harry looked up and said something none of them could have ever expected.

Next chapter!: Will Include Harry's secret revealed and his first fight. And someone is involved that you would never expect! and much more.


	2. Chapter 2: Under a spell

_**  
**_

The scar that Lord Voldermort left on my wrist when he used my blood to become human again is acting like my scar on my forehead... Harry!! Why didn't you tell us this before! I don't know why i didn't tell you i guess i just wanted to figure everything out first, but i couldn't figure it out.. What do you mean asked Hagrid?

The scar.. the one on my wrist it hurts a lot more than the one on my forehead does. But they hurt at the same time so i don't know why this scar hurts more. OH Harry We will help You figure this out. Harry griped his wrist tightly and screamed in agony. AHHHH! Harry ! it's happening! screamed Harry. his forehead and wrist where hurting like they have never before. The all Harry saw was black. When he woke up Hagrid Ron and Hermione where all standing over him. Harry! are you all right? Hagrid asked? I think so. What happened? Your Scars started hurting and you where screaming in pain then you passed out. Are you sure you are OK harry? asked Hermione. Yea I'm fine know said harry as he slowly stood up. We had better get going Guys. yea OK... if you are sure you are OK . yea. Harry Hermione and Ron started to walk out of the house they where in when Hagrid stopped them. You have got to promise to be careful there are a lot of things out there that you don't want to run in to at night. are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Thanks Hagrid, but its OK you are needed here right know if you do come you will just have to come back. So don't worry about us we will be fine. Well alright then just be careful. I will be going then.

When he left they had to find another way to get to the school because the boats had already left. they where all laughing and having a good time while they waled through the field towards the port key. All of a sudden Ron stopped. Ron?? You OK mate? asked Harry and Hermione? all of a sudden Ron took out his wand. Ron what are you doing? Flipendo! Yelled Ron The spell hit Harry in the chest it sent him flying a couple of feet he stood up shaking. _Expelliarmus_! Ron yelled Harry fell to the ground and he no longer had his wand. Stupefy ! a jet of yellow light came out of Ron's wand and hit Harry. Harry flew back about 20 feet. Hermione screamed in horror she had to think of a way to stop Ron before he killed Harry.

Ron ran out further in to the field and saw Harry lying on the ground limply. He ran up to him and started kicking him and then he put his foot on his back pulled his head up and said " only one word left and i could kill you... am i going to let you live or die?

Just then Hermione came running out screaming RON NOOOOOOOO! You are under Lord Voldermorts spell. He is controlling you! he wants you to kill harry for him. You have to stop. you do not really want to do this! but Ron kept going like he didn't even hear her. Ron please stop you don't want to kill him! Hermione thought to her self i have to reverse this spell but how?...Finite _Incantatum_! When the spell hit Ron he fell to the ground, on his hands and knees he was shaking.

Hermione ran up to Ron Ron! are you OK? yea i think so he said in a shaky voice. Where's harry? is he OK? When Ron looked over and saw Harry he ran over to him. Hermione what happened to him... Hermione didn't answer. What happened to him Ron yelled. You..Hermione said in a quite voice. How could i have done this? You where under lord Voldermorts spell he was controlling you, he made you do this, he wanted Harry dead so he was controlling you. I reversed the spell, before... Before what Ron screamed. You where trying to kill him Ron... NO! I would never. Yes Ron you would if you under Voldermorts spell... You had no idea what you where doing.


End file.
